el nuevo novio de Trixie
by christopher 24
Summary: Trixie sobrevivio al impacto pero la atrapan y la enveneno


El beso hechizador

Esta historia Trixie es envenenada y todo fue desastrozo y mortal,como les dije hoy á las subiré el especia

Anteriormente

aaaaaaaaaaa

todos creían que con el impacto ella murió pero se seguía moviendo se paró,aún estaba algo débil pero no se rindió se paró y entró a un cuarto,le puso el seguro camino un poco y se le rompío la blusa y el sostén,se sostuvo la ropa con la mano prendió la luz y había vendas y la unica opción que tenía era taparse la desnudez con las vendas

Se creó un sostén con vendas miro su pantalón estaba muy destrozado,miro hacia otro lado y miro un pantalón de cuero negro,se lo puso ahora el problema era como salir,abrió un poco la puerta,el pasillo estaba libre salió y corrió con mucha dificultad,la espalda la tenía muy lastimada,un hombre de black la miro y la siguió,la alcanzó y le tapó la boca con un trapo. El olor muy fuerte la desmayó

No1: (accionando el intercomunicador.)aquí 1la tengo

Varias horas después en el refugio Shane de noche

Kord: entiendo lo que sientes por ella pero¿ no creo que sea lo indicado ?

Eli: prometí protegerla kord y la salvare aunque yo muera

Pronto: no te irás sin mí

Eli:no tengo que hacerlo sólo

Kord: somos un equipo no te dejaremos ir sólo

Eli: entiendo que me quieran ayudar pero esto fue mi culpa y lo arreglare sólo

Kord: trixie te rogaría Que no la salvaras

En lo mientras en el calabozo

Trixie estaba aprisionada en una mesa con 2 intravenosas

Black:hola Trixie

Trixie: ¿que es lo que quieres ?

Black: un experimento

Trixie:(miro las intravenosas les iba a meter agua obscura y químicos )¿Que es lo que quiere hacer?

Black: el Shane mató a un hombre hombre inocente Durante su visita a la caverna

El agua obscura estaba hirviendo haciendo que trixie sudara y la temperatura empezará a elevarse

Trixie:¿de que estas hablando ?

Black: el Hernández sólo asesinaba con tal de que su hija é hijo viviera y era un agente del Shane

Trixie: ¿esta diciendo que el no era un asesino sólo quería ver a sus hijos libres?

Black: exacto y tu madre fue muy valiente al sacrificarse por ti

Trixie:(muy furiosa)¿tú la mataste ?

Black: exacto

Trixie: lo lamentará

El agua y los químicos entraron a la sangre de Trixie y ella estaba temblando y gritar de dolor,Todo estaba cambiando sus ojos se supusieron negros y la iris roja,sus labios se tornaron negros,los colmillos empezaron Crecer Y afiliarse,el pelo empezó a cambiar de color negrorojizo y era más fuerte de lo normal una sonrisa maléfica iluminó su rostro

Black: ¿quien eres ?

Trixie:(con la voz muy diabólica) yo soy caliope

trixie se libera atrabesando las esposas como los fantasmas y sus uñas se fueron Alargando y poniendo de forma metálica,se lanzó contra black y desapareció en medio camino

Black:¿en donde estas ?

Trixie: Detrás de usted

Aparece otra como en el chico nuevo parte 2

Trixie: me busca

Black volteo y había un millar de pelirrojas

Trixie:(susurrando en el oído)estoy a qui

Trixie le atravesó las garras,las demás desaparecieron,trixie empezó a morder a black comiéndose su sangre de forma brutal y murió,trixie se paró,le salieron alas y empezó a volar dentro del calabozo acuchillado y mordiendo a todos si piedad,logra escapar volando pero un fuerte dolor estomacal la hizo descender,miro a kliser lo siguió muy de cerca,el no se dio cuenta y lo besa hechizandolo y volviendolo su esclavo y su novio

(se separan)

Kliser:(con voz diabólica)¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Trixie:Cenemos En la caverna sur,amor

AL siguiente día en el refugio Shane

Kord: amigo no lo hagas ¿que pasará con bajoterra?

Pronto: estará en peligro inminente

Eli: ¿no se que voy a hacer ?

Pronto: déjala ir no podrás con dos cosas al mismo tiempo

Kord :Pronto tiene razón

Eli: se lo prometí debo cumplir mi promesa

Kord :también prometiste proteger a bajoterra

Eli: la culpa de que la secuestrarán me atormenta kord

Pronto: mejor salgamos a respirar

Kord : Vamos

En un lugar remoto de bajoterra

Eli: la echó de menos

Eli estaba muy triste casi llorando una muchacha atlética pelo blanco ojos azul celeste muy flaca casi un maniquí lentes de aumento camisa negra pantalón gris oscurecido guantes lanzaderas tipo booster 5000 (tipo metralletas moderna modelo como las de kord pero tipo Ballesta con la escritura hn con la figura de estrella color morado y la escrituras Natasha )se acerca a Eli

Natasha: ¿Y por qué estás triste?

Eli voltea y la misma sonrisa que tubo cuando conoció a trixie ilumino su rostro

Eli: le e fallado a un amigo y no puedo Corregir el error

Natasha : ¿porque no lo buscas y empiezan a reparar el error ?

Eli: no puedo porque la secuestraron

Natasha : el error fue que no pudiste detener el secuestro y la culpa te atormenta

Eli:¿como lo supiste?

Natasha : (casi llorando y lágrimas salen de sus ojos)No pude evitar que torturaran y atormentaran durante años a mi hermano en el calabozo de ultratumba

Eli: lo lamento

Natasha: a el lo intentaban obligar que me atormentaran o a el se lo aplicarian,nunca me lastimó y lo castigaron durante 10 años,logre escapar,intente ayudarlo pero fue imposible y la culpa me atormenta

Eli se impacto al oír la historia de la ojiazul era casi lo mismo por lo que el estaba pasando

Eli: ¿Como te llamas?

Natasha: Natasha

Eli:hola soy eli Shane podía ayudarte si me dices en donde se encuentra

Natasha : (muy triste) ya no importa asesinaron a todos en la prisión donde estaba el y una pelirroja

Eli: (muy alterado) ¿que dijiste?

Eli: al sur de ciudad nocturna estaba el calabozo,todos murieron brutalmente

A Eli se le destrozó el corazón al oír que también una pelirroja

Llega un niño

Usted es el Shane

Eli: si ¿porque?

Hay dos muchachos en una casa abandonada que están desangrado una pelirroja y un muchacho con muchas cicatrices en la mano

Natasha : ¿el muchacho es alto y tiene una cicatriz en el ojo ?

Si

Natasha : son ellos Eli

Eli:¿En donde están ?

Mansión Foster,

Natasha: es aquí búsqueda

Eli: vamos

Los jóvenes salieron apresurados en dirección a una mansión abandonada entraron y encontraron a trixie tirada sobre un charco de sangre

Eli:(aterrado) trixie

Eli la movio y su boca estaba repleta de sangre en lo mientras Natasha encontro a kliser amarrado en una mesa

Natasha : kliser ¿pero que te hicieron?

Eli:(accionando el intercomunicador)kord te necesito con pronto en la mansión foster deprisa

Unos minutos después llega kord y Pronto con una carroza miran a Trixie en mal estado y kliser con su hermana

Kord: ¿que les pasó?

Natasha: al parecer por las heridas fueron víctimas del asesino

Pronto:están muertos

Natasha: no si los llevamos al hospital

Eli: vamos


End file.
